


Can't Stay Apart

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, arthur likes merlin's magic, morgana is not evil, whattt a fic over 1000 words?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe





	Can't Stay Apart

There were some places Arthur went that Merlin didn't follow. It's not that he wanted to stay behind and let the prat wander without him. Sometimes there just wasn't a choice.

  
This was one of those times. Uther had sent the crowned prince out to the outskirts of the kingdom. Uther's motives were strictly political, but Arthur took advantage of the situation and went to make sure the villages were ready for winter.

  
Arthur and Merlin had been in a relationship for around a month. Everything had all come out at once, when it happened.

  
 _The pair was outside the castle walls and on the edge of the forest, collecting herbs for Gaius. Merlin wondered why the crowned prince of Camelot was helping him collect plants for the court physician, but the only answer he got was "Gaius asked me to help."_

_  
They had been out there for a little over an hour when they heard the noise. There was a crashing sound that came from deeper in the woods. Arthur being Arthur had to go and see what it was, and of course Merlin followed. He was fairly certain it was a trap, but nothing would sway Arthur._

_  
Merlin was right. Bandits._

_  
Thirty against two are not good odds, even when it's Arthur. Arthur fought brilliantly, but it just wasn't enough. Eventually four of them got close enough and held Arthur still, arms behind is back. He scanned the field for Merlin, and found his manservant emerging from the cover of the trees. All 62 eyes watched the lanky boy walk forward slowly. His eyes met Arthur's._

_  
"Arthur, duck!" he shouted and Arthur managed to wretch his arms free just in time to fall to the ground as a powerful gust of wind knocked the bandits off their feet._

_  
"Sorcerer!" someone yelled as they all got back to their feet. Arthur watched one of them walk forward almost warily._

_  
"Merlin!" he shouted. The man held up his hand and sent a beam of blue fire at Merlin. Arthur's manservant threw up his hand and his eyes turned gold as he shot back a beam of gold fire. The two beams met in the middle and held equally until Merlin increased his power and the bandits' sorcerer was knocked to the ground. Merlin looked around the clearing, his eyes still gold, and the bandits fled. Once it was just Merlin and Arthur left in the small clearing, Merlin flashed Arthur a small, apologetic smile before collapsing. Arthur has never gotten up faster in his life._

_  
He sunk to the ground next to his friend and put the boy's head in his lap. He gently ran his fingers through the raven's hair and a ghost of a smile played across the boy's lips. "I was going to tell you, you know," he whispered. Arthur nodded._

_  
"I know. I suppose I knew too, in a way. There was always something about you, and my luck improved considerably since you showed up." Merlin managed a small laugh._

_  
"You're not...you're not mad?"_

_  
"Confused is a better word for it. Why do you practice it since you live in Camelot?"_

_  
"I didn't choose this. I was born with it. I've only ever used it to-used it to help you."_

_  
"I know." And he did, really. The words Merlin and evil would never be in the same sentence. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_  
"Yeah," Merlin smiled. "Haven't done anything like that in a long time, look quite a bit of energy." He paused. "Why were you really out here with me?" he asked, opening his eyes. Blue stared at blue and Arthur laughed._

_  
"Because..." He traced the side of Merlin's face with his fingers and the raven leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Because you," Arthur finally said. His fingers brushed his lips. "Do you...?" he whispered, not daring to finish the question. Merlin opened his eyes and sat up, sitting sideways almost on top of Arthur._

_  
"You know the answer," he whispered back and gave a small smile. Arthur's hand found the back of his neck and they were kissing._

  
It was a nice weight off his shoulders, Arthur knowing about his magic. It made the chores easier too, which saved time for _other_ activities. And since they remained servant and master, they saw each other every day, which is why this trip was hard on the both of them. Arthur was gone for two weeks, 14 whole days without the other. There was a change in their behavior, too. Arthur was more serious and Merlin did his work without much resistance.

  
Uther planned a feast for the return of his son and the knights that went with him. Arthur was on his way to visit his father and to try and get out of it (because _two weeks_ ) when he happened to pass Merlin in the hallway. Both boys froze in their paths and stared at each other for a moment before Arthur had Merlin pinned to the wall. His lips ghosted over Merlin's. "I missed you," he whispered. Merlin made a strangled sound and twisted his hands into the blond’s hair, trying to pull him closer. Arthur chuckled. "Missed me too, huh?" he smiled.

  
"Shut up and kiss me," Merlin demanded, but it was rather weak because he had no air and _Arthur_. Arthur wasn't able to resist anymore and crashed his lips to Merlin's. It was passionate and needy, but slow and careful. They only broke apart when there was a small giggle from the end of the hall. The couple looked over to see Gwen grinning and Morgana trying to cover up her laugh. When Gwen noticed they were looking, she shot them an apologetic look and dragged Morgana away.  
Arthur looked back to Merlin to see the warlock's eyes gold with pent up desire. Arthur briefly wondered if Merlin did it on purpose because the raven knew it drove him crazy. The thought died when Merlin's lips were on his again.

  
"We should..." Arthur muttered between kisses.

  
"Already done," Merlin mumbled back. Arthur pulled away enough to look around and see that they were back in his chambers. Merlin made a needy noise when Arthur pulled away, and hummed happily when the blond pushed him onto the bed and fell on top of him, their lips coming together again.  
  
Arthur did go to the dinner, with Merlin, but no one guessed anything when they left early (except Morgana and Gwen).


End file.
